Time and Time again
by Artificial Life Creator
Summary: Unreturned love. An untimely death. To rest his concience and get revenge, Kish breaks the oldest taboo in alien society and teleports back to the past to keep a little flame from dying away.
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty! I have finally overcome a gigantic case of writer's block, almost died in math class, got through exams alive, scared my science teacher (apparently I'm the only student she's ever taught who can bounce down stairs after a test, not trip or jump but BOUNCE), saw Pirates of the Caribbean 3 and loved it, got distracted, started hundreds of random stories and dropped them and started and wonky diary so I don't pull a Columbine. ( - I blame math class). This is my Tokyo Mew Mew fic, Time and Time again.

I don't own TMM. I don't even own the name Sacari! I do semi own the character though.

* * *

A sob escaped the figure's lips. Snow whirled around his lean frame, making his hair fly in random directions. A glistening drop of water appeared on the body's forehead. With a shaking hand, Kish wiped it away. She had been doing so well… She would have defeated the Chimera with no problems but then _they_ got involved. Three humans had shouted at her, warning her about the looming attack and she became distracted. Then the Chimera had struck, driving a large hole through her upper torso. Her eyes were wide, as she was dead before she understood that she was dying. Her lips were slightly parted, as if she were about to laugh. But she would never laugh again…

They were going to pay, Kish thought, amber eyes burning. They were going to pay for killing _her._

He looked down at the body again. A stray strand of hair floated in front of her face but he pushed it behind her ear.

"I'll save you. I promise, if it's the last thing I do but I will save you," he whispered, tears dripping down his face. He hesitated before kissing her frozen lips.

"I promise."

* * *

Please review both chapters! gives puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Please review! Yes, this is a better version of Tokyo Pyro Mew Mew so things from that story will pop up here!

Disclaimer was chapter one

* * *

Kish flipped through a worn leather book, admiring his younger sister's work. His ears twitched as he felt waves of frustration from the 12 year old blond and he quickly sifted through the pages to the final page. He felt his heart start to beat quicker as he stared at the picture of a human girl with cat ears, a pink, strapless leotard with four thin petals hanging down. A pink, pouffy skirt of the same stuff was under the petals. She had hot pink hair the same colour as her outfit and a cat tail with a huge bow on the end swung around her. Kish knew her eyes were pink, but in the picture they were closed and Kneko-chan was smiling contently. She had her hands open and her arms slightly out from her body, scarcly bent at the elbow. A pink, heart shaped bell with wings extending from the sides floated above her. Giant rings magically attached to the bell hung down over her head. Transparent roses were drawn all over the picture, in the background, semi-in front of the girl, some floating aimlessly.

"Kisshu-kun!" shrieked a young girl's voice. Kish winced and threw the book under his mattress. A sickly golden mass of glitter started to build on the ceiling, a wind whipping it into shape. The dust dissipated and a blond haired girl appeared, arms crossed and glaring."Where'd you put my sketch book?" she hollered.  
"I didn't take it!" Kish yelled back.

"Would you two keep it down?" Pai shouted.

"Gomen!" Sacari and Kish yelled in unison. Kish inadvertedly glanced at his bed. Sacari followed his gaze and whipped her left arm around. A tongue of flame reached out and snatched the worn leather book from under Kish's mattress.

"Stop stealing my stuff!" she screamed and turned back into dust.

The blond found herself on a white marble cliff. She sniffed and felt a tear drip down her cheek. She pushed it away angrily, emotions from the previous battle with the pink freak bubbling up from where she hid them.

"I can't believe him! Falling in love with the enemy? Is he crazy!" she muttered angrily.

"_Do I have the feeling someone is jealous?_" Imperia asked. Sacari whirled around, startled. Imperial dragons were in the top ten biggest dragons but that didn't mean they were loud.

"I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous of a DNA twisted cat-girl?" Sacari cried. It almost looked as if the white dragon were raising an eyebrow.

"_I think that's what most people call 'Hypocritizim_," she said. The dragon paused. It was now or never. She took a deep breath. "_Sacari, there's something I have to tell you_," Imperia said quietly. Sacari turned around.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"You're-" the dragon was cut off as Gwin and her husband Cail rippled into view.

"Sacari you have to leave now," Gwin ordered. Sacari frowned.

"But…" Gwin took the girl's hand.

"No buts. We're leaving," and she teleported away with Sacari. The dragon girl didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to her mentor.

Cail gave Imperia one of his famous disgusted looks.

"Do that again and I'll silence you- permanently," he threatened. Imperia looked the alien in the eye.

"_I feel Sacari has a right to know what is going on with her life and have the right to chose weather to continue on that path or change to another one_," Imperia snarled. Cail pointed a sword at her eye.

"If she finds out, you'll be the one to pay the consequences. Weather it was you or not who let it slip," he growled and vanished.

Imperia sighed. The poor little dragon girl.

* * *

I'm beggin you people! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"_DESU_!!" Daikonran hollered. A small mushroom cloud of smoke poof-ed in front of the colossal dragon. The smoke floated upwards revealing a young girl in a grey uniform. Her blue hair was tied in two braids jutting out from either side of her head and her amethyst eyes glinted angrily.

"What?" she snapped.

"_Do you not remember what is going to happen today?" _Daikonran hissed.

"Uh, right. Four classes will end up in month long detention," Desu replied.

"_NO!" _Rika yelled. "_It's the girl's half birthday!" _

"And we make this even weirder," Desu muttered.

"Well, if we went with her birthday it would screw up the cherry tree episode," Doom pointed out.

"Or we could just push it forward," Desu remarked.

"Who votes?" Destruction asked quietly, raising her hand. Desu raised her hand, along with Disaster. Rika shook his head, slightly amazed at how fast allegiances could change.

"Doom, go," he ordered. The wide-eyed young dragon Spread two flimsy wings and jumped into the air, vanishing in moments.

"But this was my mission!" Desu whined.

"_You screwed up_," Rika replied, melting into the darkness. Desu let out a scream of rage and her body elongated, rapidly turning red. In seconds she had morphed back into her dragon form and began throwing rocks around the underground cavern. The three remaining dragons-in-human form melted quickly into the surrounding darkness, knowing Desu was perfectly capable of her name sake: Death.

* * *

Sacari raised her left hand to try and attract the gnats swarming her face to the infuser and immediately regretted it as slime dripped down her arm.

"Oh! That is just, so gross," she grimaced and lowered her arm quickly.. Blue ribbons floating around her like a miniature blue hurricane, she jumped from the lamppost to a group of tress, landing in an especially thick cherry tree.

"_Sacari,_" Kish said warningly. Sacari felt rage bubble inside her like a volcano and she ground her teeth.

"Listen nii-san. You don't have to hold infusers. I do. They drip slime. It's gross," she snapped. Kish stayed silent. Sacari released the breath she had been holding and glanced around, almost dropping the dripping jellyfish.

She was in a grove of burnt trees.

They hadn't been burnt seconds ago.

The blond couldn't figure it out- She had been in the bottom of her class for pyromatics. She could hardly light a twig, let alone destroy an entire thicket. She gulped, a bead of sweat crawling down her neck.

"_Sacari, you have to move,_" Pai ordered. She squeaked and her arm spasmed in surprise, launching the infuser away. She jumped after it, nothing more than a collection of lines to the human eye.

* * *

"What it that?" Minto shouted in disgust, stumbling backwards away from the oddly coloured dog-like Kimera.

"It's a-," Ichigo thought madly for a moment, trying to come up with a plausible explanation for the monster. Minto turned to face her, hands on her hips.

"You know what this _thing_- ARG!" The dog had lost interest in the two girls and turned, its gigantic tail swinging back and forth, right into Minto. She cried out in pain and flew across the room, her back in tatters. Ichigo's eyes flashed and she clutched her pendant tightly.

"Strawberry Metamorphosis!" she cried and vanished in pink light, only to reappear seconds later in mid air over the Kimera."Ribbon Strawberry Check!" she shouted.

* * *

More energy than normal was flowing around the room, Sacari noted. Even she was twitching, the hair at the back of her neck standing on end with all the magic. She watched Ichigo, unaware of her body temperature slowly creeping up with jealousy and rage or Minto's now glowing body.

* * *

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!" Ichigo shouted again. The dog howled and shrunk to normal size.

Minto cried out, the magical energy in the room building to a breaking point. The pressure was intense- it would crush Minto within seconds if Sacari or Ichigo didn't do something.

* * *

The cement beneath Sacari began to feel soft and squishy. She glanced down quizzically and her brow furrowed in fear. From her knee down, red hot concrete was slowly creeping- no, she was sinking.

"HELP!" she shrieked as the roof began to sink lower and lower.

* * *

Ichigo's highly-sensitive ears were ringing loudly, throwing her balance off as she stumbled towards Minto.

"I'll- get- you," she said breathlessly and stumbled, falling one knee.

"Help me!" Minto screamed. The roof cracked above them and cement and dust rained down on them.

* * *

Doom cocked his head. The pressure was his fault, but he couldn't do much about that. He chewed his lip. It was impossible to get anywhere near Chicky without killing her… He did a mid-air flip and raced towards Tokyo Tower. Perched on the highest point, he morphed into his human form and put his hands together, bending his head as if in prayer. A small ball of black energy began building between his hands and they separated slowly. The ball grew and became more compressed, sparks flying off in all directions. He mumbled a seal under his breath and a giant bolt of magic shot out of the ball, arching through the air towards Aizawa mansion.

* * *

Ichigo flinched as her eyes, now used to the gloom caused by the roof failure, tried to register the flash of brilliant blue light.

"What's going on?" Minto shouted. Ichigo sighed in relief. The pressure was lifting and Minto was safe.

"You're a Mew Mew," Ichigo said happily.

"A what?"  
"Super girl," Ichigo replied dryly. The dust began to settle and a small figure lying in the rubble started to cough, sounding as if she where trying to stay hidden.

"Who are you?" Minto snapped. Sacari groaned, her legs, most of her ribs and a wing all broken or, in the wing's case, crushed.

"None of your business," she croaked.

"Well, since you_ are_ in my house it is my business," Minto said icily. Sacari tried to call Kish in her head for help, but her skull ached too much. Hot tears filled her eyes as the realization of her hopeless situation sank in.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, a distant crackling filling her ears.

"What's what?" Minto replied. Ichigo frowned, trying to pinpoint the sound. She pointed at one of the large windows.

"That-," The black bolt smashed through the window and drilled into Sacari. She screamed, her back arching the wrong way as a shockwave blew the rubble and Mew Mews into the staircase and walls.

"Ugh," Ichigo grunted and stood up swaying.

* * *

Please review! Did you like it? I'm really just writting this as it comes into my head...

Please review. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling cause otherwise... it seems like no one is reading my stories.


End file.
